Harry Potter and Day of Heaven and Hell
by Spaceman
Summary: [PostOotP] The war has ended and Voldermort is dead, but for Harry and many wizards, Heaven and Hell has only begun. Welcome to a new age.Spaceman's Harem Law challenge... a parody of th marriage law stories.


**HARRY POTTER AND DAYS OF HEAVEN AND HELL**

Author: Spaceman (newfiespaceman yahoo. ca)

Web:fanfiction. net/ spaceman

Rating: PG-13

Created:Sunday, May 29, 2005

DISCLAIMER:

Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and her companies.

Legal

This is a work of fanfiction for non-profit entertainment purposes only.

This work doesn't reflect the views/opinions of the copyright holders.

No infringement, profit, or offense intended.

Summary:

Post-OotP The war has ended and Voldermort is dead, but for Harry and several wizards, Heaven and Hell has only begun.

Spoilers:

Post-OotP. AU 6th and 7th year.

Warning:

PG-13 for sake of safety.

Matchup:

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Distribution:

Please Ask

Notes:

Data taken from Harry Potter Lexicon

www . hp - lexicon. org /

I thought my life would get better after the defeat of Voldermort and his Deatheaters. In many ways I was right and in many ways I was wrong.

Who I am? The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. Confused. You must be a muggle (non magical) reader.

Years ago, there was a dark wizard called Lord Voldermort, who was so feared nobody dared call his name. He and his followers the Deatheaters brought terror and chaos to the Wizarding World. The dark lord killed muggles and muggle born witchs and wizards, and any other person who defied him. The only safe place was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the one person Voldermort feared, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Then came a Prophecy that born to his enemies a child would be born who would destroy Voldermort. I was one of two born and Voldermort came one Halloween night. My parents had been hidden by the strongest of magics, but a coward betrayed us. My father died first and my mother died protecting me. When the dark wizard turned the Killing Curse that had killed hundreds on me, it somehow rebound back on him. He was torn from his body and his power and fled.

My Parents dead and my Godfather Sirius Black in Azkaban for betraying them, I was raised by Aunt and Uncle. They hated magic and my Aunt resented my mother for getting there parents attention. As a result, I grew up treated worse than a Pureblood's House Elf. I was forced to do all the work, while there son, my cousin Dudley, became a pig of child gorging himself on sweets. While he got new clothing and dozens of presents, I was got Dudley old oversize clothing which alienated me in school and the best present I could hope for was Uncle Vernon's old socks. Dudley bullied me and my Aunt and Uncle encouraged it!

My life changed when I finally got my Hogwarts letter, despite my Uncle Vernon's efforts. I learned that magic was real, that was a wizard, and that my parents hadn't died in a Car accident like my Uncle said, but had been murdered. as I began my First year at Hogwarts, I gained friends (my best friends being Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger) and learned that I counted, I was worth something! It was also the beginning of many adventures and my renewed conflict with Voldermort.

In my first year, I prevented Voldermort-possessed Professor Quirell from stealing the Philosopher Stone- a powerful alchemic creation which Voldermort could have used to give him a new body.

In my second year, I fought the memory of Tom Riddle who had sealed his memories in a curse Diary. I had to rescue Ron's sister Ginny and destroy both the Diary and ancient monster of the Chamber of Secrets, a giant Basilisk.

In my third year, it wasn't Voldermort, but the man who betrayed my parents to him. My Godfather Sirius escaped from the wizard prison of Azkaban, I learned about my father and his group of pranksters the Marauders, and I was introduced to what would become my greatest fear, Dementors. I nearly killed him, until I learned that it was Wormtail- Peter Pettigrew- who betrayed my parents. The coward had framed my Godfather and hide his animagus form of a Rat, a pet the Weasleys knew as Scabbers. He escaped and Sirius nearly lost his soul to the Dementor's kiss.

In my fourth year, the Deatheaters manipulated the Tri-Wizard tournament so that I would compete and win. The reason was so they could capture me and use a dark ritual to resurrect Voldermort. There plan worked and the Dark Lord gained a new body. I watched Voldermort kill Cedric Diggory and I was forced to battle for my life. If Priori Incantium hadn't stopped the killing curse, I would have died. I made it back to Hogwarts carrying Cedric's body.

In my fifth year, Minister Fudge and the Ministry of Magic tried to discredit me and truth that Voldermort was back. I had to put up with articles by that annoying reporter Rita Skeeter. They even sent a horrid woman Dolores Umbridge to try to take over the School. As High Inquisitor and her future Deatheater Inquistion, she nearly succeeded. I still carry the mark of the Blood Quill, she forced me to use in detention. I countered teaching my own Dart Arts defense club in secret, known as DA or Dumbledore's Army, and Umbridge sent Dementors after me and nearly used the Cruatius Curse on me! I was my worse year, as Voldermort managed to trick me into a trap at the Department of Mysteries. Voldernort wanted to learn the Prophecy made about me and him, something Dumbledore should have told me at the end of my first year. In that battle, Sirius fell threw the Veil and was lost.

In my sixth year, the second war with Voldermort truly began. I mourned by Godfather, but continued my DA classes, while Voldermort continued to make strike looking for enough power to destroy Hogwarts. He wanted to destroy me before I left Hogwarts and I wanted the killings to stop. It was a time of many, many conflicts and bizarre adventures, but in the end it was mostly a draw.

In my seventh and final year, Voldermort managed to destroy Privet Drive. I was visiting the Weasleys at the Burrow, when the explosion occurred. A Deatheater had taken control of a truck driver's mind with the Imperius and drove a gas tanker filled with diesel and fertilizers into Little Wingding. The young Deatheater somehow figured out that if you can't get to people in a house, you can get the house itself. The blast killed the Dursleys and I was forced by Dumbledore to go into hiding until I returned to Hogwarts. The final battle began when I learned of Voldermort theft of ancient scroll called the "Shadow of Sakhmet.".

Flashback

"Sakhmet Also known as Sekhmet. Bloodthirsty and violent Goddess of war and divine vengeance. Ra once sent her to slay mortals who were plotting against him. She so enjoyed her task that she almost slew all of humanity. She was tricked by Ra into drinking a great quantity of beer colored red like blood, and abandoned her slaughter. She is seen as the Goddess who accompanies the pharaoh into battle, as well as the Goddess of plague and disease. Pictured as a woman with the head of a lioness.'

I always wonder why villains like to talk to there prisoners. Must be an ego thing.

The ropes binding my arms are digging in. I look from where I hang by my wrists to where the Inner Circle have gathered around Voldermort. The Dark Wizard stands in 8-pointed star-like symbol with a black cauldron in the center.

'That is mythology as muggles know it. In reality, Sekhmet, the powerful one, was an ancient Egyptian Sorceress, one of the first master of the dark arts and a lioness animagus. She annihilated entire villages in her thirst for destruction and drank there blood. Some say she was connected to creation of the First Dark Creatures. She was stopped when the great Lord Atem who tricked her into taking a Potion that purged her of dark magics.'

At least it's better than History of Magic class.

'The Shadow of Sekhmet is the only surviving scroll of her brand of black magic. It's a plague spell, Potter. A magical disease that she used to wipe out a clan to the last member. With it I will wipe out ever muggle and muggle born in the entire world."

"Your Insane, Tom!" I yell at him, "You'll die as well!"

"Silence! I will not be called by my filthy father's name! I - am - Lord - Voldermort!" yells the dark lord, "I will carry out Salazar Slytherin's noble work! I will purge this world! CRUCIO!"

I try not no scream as the Cruciatus Curse hits me, but I also here another scream of my friend Neville. Bellatrix Lestrange, a Sadistic Deatheater who tortured the Longbottoms to insanity with the Cruciatus Curse and who now she wants there son to follow.

As the wall clock chimes, Voldermort's second Lucius Malfoy takes over my torture as he begins the ritual. The pain is unimaginable like ever never is on fire and pierced with barbed pins. I can see my crimson-tinted eyes, that a column of light has form and a feel dread beyond the Curse.

Then it happens.

My body goes numb and I see the silhouettes of parents. At first I think I am dead, then the Cruciatus Curse rebound back on Lucius who collides with Lestrange. They both fall and my and Neville's wands fall from Lucius' robes. I concentrate as hard as possible and my wand fly from the ground into my straining hands.

The Cutting Curse shoots from my wand, tearing threw the air and the ropes holding me and Neville. He lands with ease thanks to his Quiddich reflexes. I fire a quick curse at Lucius, which fueled by my rage, sends him flying into the Inner Circle. Neville, one of my best DA students quickly recovers his wand and fires a cutting curse into Bellatrix's face as she say "Avada". A curse that slices head of her parent's torturer like a melon.

I run towards Voldermort ignoring the pains of curse, but the swirling energies of the Sekhmet Spell send me flying back.

"Too Late Potter, No Magic Can Enter the Seal!" yells the maniac megalomaniac, his body and mind warped further by the ancient magic, "but Magic can Leave! AVADA KADAVRA!"

I here Neville cry out, too far away to help, then a green flash. I look up to see a Deatheater fall dead. The man's mask breaks reveal the face of the last person I thought would save me. Snape.

With all my strength, I levitate and throw a piece of the ceiling (part that was tied to and now cut off) at Voldermort. The Dark Lord has a strange shocked look on his face as the sharp piece of wood goes threw his magical barrier and his body. Dark blood flows from Voldermort's mouth before he collapses onto the glowing cauldron.

The remaining Deatheaters watch in shock as Voldermort's flesh turns black and collapses into ash. His bone follow shattering into powder.

There is a pause, then the cauldron explodes into a pillar of black flame. Flames that separate and shoot off in all direction including threw the Deatheaters (A/N: Think end of Indiana Jones & Raiders of the Lost Ark). The black magic burns the racist wizards and witchs, reducing them to piles of charred bones and smoking ash. Finally, the flames swirl and disperse into nothing.

I and Neville stood there for several minutes, until the Order of the Phoenix arrived.

End Flashback

It's Ironic, Voldermort's Last Revenge and his Ultimate Failure occurred a few weeks later.

The ancient spell did create a magical plague, but Voldermort's death warped the spell. Instead of affected Muggles, it affected Wizards and Witchs. A plague of sterility.

The magical virus affected purebloods the most, especially those with heavy dark arts connections. Over sixty percent of pureblood witchs became infertile and over ninety percent of pureblood wizards. The muggle born and half-blood wizards and witchs only lost six percent for females and nine percent males.

I was shocked to learn that all of Weasleys (which are purebloods despite having no bias) except for Percy made it and of the Hogwarts Slytherin Pureblood Males only Draco made it threw! Then Fudge, who managed to stay in office threw extreme bribery and sudden support of Harry, proved his stupidity by passing another stupid law. A day after the law was requested, I received letters. So many letters that nearly buried me alive and so many owls, it was raining feathers!

I yelled. I protested. I even begged. It was no Good.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Sirius, stop teasing Lily!"

I look down at my family photo, taken six years after I left Hogwarts. It's me and wives.

Fudge and his Harem Law!

C&C: Be constructive. Flames will be used to wrap rotting Basilisk.

Note: After reading those "Marriage Law" challenges, expecially BTVS crossover "Civil Duties by Scooby Wannabe", and ranma bet fic "man among men". Plus other threads at Addventure. I decided to write this little number.

I CHALLENGE READERS AND THERE AUTHOR FRIENDS TO WRITE THERE OWN "HAREM LAW" FIC! CHALLENGE BELOW.

CHALLENGE RULES

1. POETIC. VOLDERMORT TRIES TO DESTROY ALL MUGGLES BUT INSTEAD CREATES A SITUATION WHICH WILL PRODUCE MORE MUGGLEBORNS AND HALF-BLOODS.

2. VOLDERMORT MUST DIE! I DON'T WANT 4 OR 5 BOOKS. YOU CAN CREATE MANY MORE SEQUELS BUT VOLDERMORT MUST DIE!

3. HARRY MUST MARRY 5 WOMEN WITHIN 5 YEAR TIME. SO MUST THE OTHERS!

4. HARRY MUST MARRY AT LEAST 1 SLYTHERIN. ANY SLYTHERIN DOESN'T MATTER IF IT'S A OC, A FEMALE BLAISE ZABINI, OR DRACO'S MOTHER NARCISSA!

5. RON JEALOUSY PROBLEMS IS SOLVED. HE RECEIVES NEARLY THE SAME NUMBER OF SUBMISSIONS. AS IN HUNDREDS!

6. IF YOU BRING SIRIUS BACK post-OotP, HE MUST BE CLEARED AND PETER "WORMTAIL" PETTIGREW EITHER DEAD OR IN PRISON! THE ONLY BALL AND CHAIN HE GETS IS THE HAREM LAW. CAN YOU IMAGINE THE LOONIES HE WILL ATTRACT!

7 HARRY MUST EXPERIENCE THE TERROR OF WEDDINGS AND PREGNANT WIVES. BECOMING DRACO'S FRIEND AS A WEIRD RESULT. MEN BONDING TO SURVIVE THERE WIVES! This is not sexist, but a classic joke.

8 SNAPE AS POTION MASTER IS FORCED TO MAKE FERTILITY POTIONS FOR THE WEASLEYS. Bwahahaha!

THE HAREM LAW xxxxx means you fill in the black

TO THE CITIZENS OF THE WIZARDING WORLD. DO TO THE RECENT FERTILITY CRISIS, LAW xxxxx IS PASSED.

ALL YOUNG WIZARDS OF AGE xxxxx MUST ENTER INTO AT LEAST ONE MARRIAGE CONTRACT AND FIVE WITHIN FIVE YEARS OF RECEIVING THE FIRST MARRIAGE PROPOSAL. ALL YOUNG WITCHS MUST SUBMIT A MARRIAGE PROPOSAL BY AGE xxxxx. ALL YOUNG WITCHS MUST SUBMIT FORM xxxxx TO SUBMIT ADDITIONAL PROPOSALS FOR ADDITION CONTRACT MEMBERS.

ALL PUREBLOODS MUST HAVE AT LEAST 1 MUGGLEBORN OR HALF-BLOOD SPOUSE.

ALL MUGGLEBORNS/HALF-BLOOD MUST HAVE AT LEAST 1 SPOUSE APPROVED BY THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC DEPARTMENT OF POPULATION CONTROL

IF AT LEAST 1 CONTRACT IF NOT FINALIZED WITHIN xxxxx WEEKS OF PROPOSAL SUBMISSIONS, DEPARTMENT OF POPULATION CONTROL RESERVES THE RIGHT TO CHOOSE CANDIDATES BASED ON LINEAGE AND RARITY OF WIZARDING BLOODLINES.

IF NO CONTRACTS ARE SUBMITTED TO A WITCH OR WIZARD UNDER THE AGE OF xxxxx, CONTRACTS WILL BE FORMED BY THE NEW DEPARTMENT OF POPULATION CONTROL

ALL WITCHS AND WIZARDS BETWEEN xxxxx AND xxxxx MUST ATTEND FAMILY PLANNING AND CHILD RAISING CLASSES.

ALL CURRENTLY MARRIED WITCHS AND WIZARDS ABOVE xxxxx ARE EXCEPT FROM THE LAW REQUIREMENT, THO THEY CAN SUBMIT MARRIAGE REQUESTS.

Hope this sounds like the crap Fudge shovels. The writers can make amendments. I figure the DEPARTMENT OF POPULATION CONTROL would be corrupt and obsessed with blood purity and money!

Add On: You CAN add addition letter that forces Harry Potter "as a shining example of Gryffindor" to enter the contracts early.


End file.
